Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a communication terminal and communication control method.
Related Art
A communication terminal that a plurality of applications respectively perform communication is known. In a certain communication terminal, if a data amount to be transmitted per time is less than a threshold value, requested data transmission is not performed immediately while rendering a state of waiting for transmission. Then, if a certain amount of data is collected and the data amount exceeds the threshold value, a session is established to transmit a plurality of data collectively.